Rainy Day Catastrophe
by Amy the Yu
Summary: Sakuya's late for practice again and the rainy weather's making everyone cranky. [Mild shounen ai]


By: Amy the Yu  
  
Rainy Day Catastrophe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kaikan Phrase. I don't own anything Kaikan Phrase other than the first 10 episodes. The group will be returned unharmed though Yuki may be a bit wet after I drool on him...  
  
Warning: Humour, shounen ai and absolute destruction of my remaining brain cells.  
  
Now introducing, my first Kaikan Phrase fic:  
  
Dripping wet from riding his motorcycle through the rain, Sakuya entered the studio to realize that he was the last one to arrive. Everyone stopped in their setting up to turn to stare at Sakuya who was now dripping all over the floor and brought with him the greatly unwanted scent of a wet dog.  
  
Santa paused in the middle of adjusting the drum set and muttered, "What a day. I had to force a bowl of expired ramen for breakfast and now Sakuya's making me want to throw it back up." Before he turned a slight shade of green and felt his half digested meal start to make its way back up his esophagus.  
  
Yuki looked over his shoulder to find Santa bent over his drums in the midst of a great internal battle with his gag reflex.  
  
Taking off his jacket, Sakuya tried to wring it out as best as he could.  
  
Towa stared happily at Sakuya's backside as he completely forgot about the bass in his hands. "Nice ass, I could stare at it all day." He whispered to Atsuro, who laughed a bit before replying, "I would rather stare at yours."  
  
"But Sakuya's ass is so shiny and wet. His pants are stuck to him and you can see every curve." Towa observed.  
  
Putting a well-placed hand on Towa's butt, Atsuro cooed, "His pants ALWAYS stick to him. That's what you get for wearing clothes two sizes too small. Besides, isn't there something you would rather do other than look at his behind?"  
  
"You mean something like letting me play with yours?" Towa asked as he headed towards the door dragging Atsuro with him.  
  
Oblivious to the conversation that Towa and Atsuro had about his ass, Sakuya was still wringing out his clothes uncaring about the small river that he created which had flowed out of the room and was now flooding the hallway.  
  
Reaching the door, Atsuro called back so softly that the others should not have heard, "Towa and I are going to take a little break. We'll be back after we're done."  
  
Santa's voice was suddenly heard as he fought down the nausea and screamed at the two at the studio door, "If you even think about setting foot outside before practice ends, I'm going to take my drumsticks and shove them up your sorry little asses, one for each of you."  
  
Towa and Atsuro paused a moment before Towa suddenly spoke up, "Well, if you stick your drumstick up Atsuro's ass, that would save me the trouble of sticking something else long and hard up his ass."  
  
Atsuro heard and giggled girlishly before he scooted even closer to Towa while thinking out loud, "But Towa, no one can replace you inside me. My ass belongs to you and only you."  
  
Towa was more than happy to hear this and put a hand on Atsuro's butt in a possessive manner. Staring impassively at Santa, he smirked and told him with a wink, "Forget us, I think Yuki would rather have you shove your drumstick up HIS ass, if you know what I mean."  
  
Attempting without success to cover up his embarrassment, Yuki was overly grateful for Yuka's badly timed entrance. As she stepped into the room, wading through the knee deep water that had come from Sakuya's still soaking wet clothes, she looked at the guys, none of whom were rehearsing like they were supposed to.  
  
Heaving a sigh, Yuka put on her sternest face and commanded, "Sakuya! Stop wringing out your shirt, you just created the first case of an indoor flash flood." Turning to Santa and Yuki, the normally calm and cheery girl glared at Santa, "For God sakes. If you need to barf, at least drag your scrawny ass to the washroom." Before turning to Yuki, "As for you, stop acting. Everyone knows you're gay. You think we don't know about you and Santa humping each other backstage at the live houses?" She suddenly whipped around and snapped at Towa, "I have eyes you know. Get your hand off of my brother's ass."  
  
Seeing the downcast looks on everyone's faces, Yuka calmed down a bit and said, "Stop dripping, Sakuya. All studio rentals have been postponed until the floors dry up no thanks to you and your inability to use an umbrella, so go home and change into some dry clothes. I don't think this building can take much more flooding." Then watched Sakuya pick up his wet clothes before walking out of the studio.  
  
As soon as the studio door closed behind Sakuya, Yuka turned back to the other guys, "We can't do any rehearsing in this water, so you guys can go too, but do me a favour, get some rest and GET LAID! You all need it. BADLY!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at Santa and Yuki. Without another word, Yuka left the room leaving the rest of the band to pack up their instruments.  
  
And without delay, everyone packed up and left to do just as Yuka said. Get some much needed rest and get some even MORE needed sex.  
  
1 OWARI 


End file.
